


Slow and Steady

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: Arin, Brian, Dan, and Suzy all have the day off and decide to spend it relishing in each other's company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Polyflapbomb. Suzy, Arin, Dan and Brian spending a rainy day together. Enjoying each other's company.

The sky was a deep grey with no source of the sun and rain continued to fall, soaking everyone who dared to venture outside. It was a rare, stormy day in Southern California, and Dan, Arin, Brian, and Suzy were determined to take advantage of their day off. No one had really wanted to go to the office in this weather, so they all decided to take the day off and relax.

The living room was lit with faint lights and candles, and some random show was playing on TV, but no one was paying attention to it. Arin and Brian were in the kitchen preparing some dinner, and Suzy and Dan were cuddled up together on the couch. The day had been filled with the four of them watching cheap movies and poking fun at the bad special effects and even worse acting.

“Ugh, Dan, move your arm, your elbow feels like it’s stabbing me,” Suzy groaned, shifting to get comfortable.

Dan moved his arm and looped it around Suzy’s waist, tugging her closer to him, the two of them nearly sitting on top of each other with how close they were. “That better?” he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

Suzy hummed and nuzzled into his neck, making Dan giggle from the tickle of vibration. “Yeah, much better. Thanks, babe.” She took one of his hands in hers and rubbed her thumb against his knuckles.

“Can you guys knock it off with the mushy shit? I can hear it from here,” Brian complained from the kitchen.

Suzy rolled her eyes and Dan scowled at the door to the kitchen in silent annoyance. “You and I both know that you’d love to be in here with us, Bri. Don’t deny it!” he called back.

The deep laugh from Arin and unintelligible grumbles from Brian they got in response made both Suzy and Dan burst out laughing.

“I hate how right he is sometimes. I think by now he knows me almost too well,” Brian groaned, pouting quietly and going back to chopping vegetables.

Arin laughed and elbowed Brian in the side lightly. “And what about me? Am I not fun to hang out with?” he teased.

“You’re plenty fun to hang out with, Arin. I’d just rather be in there then cooking right now.”

“Wow, tell me how you really feel, Brian,” Arin scoffed, but his words had a joking hint to them. He paused a moment before looking to Brian, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. “I can finish up by myself, if you’d like.”

Brian just sighed and put his knife down, moving to wrap his arms around Arin’s waist and resting his forehead against Arin’s back. Arin raised an eyebrow at the action but pat Brian’s hands before going back to his own cooking. The two of them were silent for a moment before Brian pulled away and turned Arin around by the hips, one of his hands going up to cup Arin’s face.

“I’m sorry, that came out a lot more rude than I meant it too. This week has been stressful,” Brian said, looking up at Arin sadly.

Arin smiled softly and shook his head, “I know that’s not what you meant. This week has been super busy for all of us, that’s why we’re taking a day off. Don’t worry about it. Now, go chill with them. I’ll finish dinner then bring everyone plates, okay?”

Brian sighed dramatically, “Okay, thanks, Arin.” He leant up to press a small kiss to Arin’s lips before pulling away and sauntering out of the kitchen. “Holler if you need anything!”

Dan and Suzy broke apart and looked up to Brian when he walked into the room, both of them flushed lightly. Brian wiggled his eyebrows as he sat down next to Suzy, throwing his legs over both of their laps.

“Did I miss anything exciting?” Brian asked, grinning at the two of them.

“Oh my God, Brian, come on, dude,” Dan said, rolling his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping Arin?”

Brian shrugged and leant back against the arm of the couch, “I wanted to come hang with you guys and he said it was fine. He’ll be bringing food soon.”

“Okay good, I’m absolutely starving,” Suzy said. “What should we play after we eat? I think I’m getting sick of movies.”

“Agreed. And it’s up to you guys, I don’t mind,” Brian said.

“We could play that new monopoly game you got, Suzy,” Dan suggested, looking from Suzy to Brian.

“Oh great, we’re going to be up until midnight if we play that. That game is ridiculously long,” Brian groaned, and Suzy and Dan just laughed in response.

Arin then walked in with four plates balancing dangerously on his arms, struggling to keep them from falling. “I have brought food!”

“Babe, you’re going to drop them,” Suzy said, looking at Arin skeptically, Brian and Dan sharing the same look.

“Nah, I got this,” Arin said, carefully walking over and placing the plates onto the coffee table, then standing up and grinning proudly. “See?”

Suzy just shook her head and grabbed a plate, Brian and Dan following after. Arin smiled at them for a moment before nearly making Dan drop his food and he sat down next to him.

Brian hummed happily as he eat his food, covering his mouth before speaking. “This is really good, Arin.” Both Suzy and Dan hummed their agreement and Arin smiled happily.

“Thank you! It's a new recipe I was trying so I'm glad you guys like it,” Arin said.

They continued to eat and make small conversation, and then once they had all finished eating and the dishes has been done, they all gathered back together on the couch, pressed against each other. Legs and hands were interlocked, and small kisses were being exchanged as they cuddled together. Quiet words of affection were being exchanged as they relished in each other's company and listened to the soft rain pattering against the windows, completely relaxed and at easy, with no where they'd all rather be. 


End file.
